Death of Me
by Nagiru
Summary: So, Kaito just realized... He was in love with Kudou Shinichi, the newly returned Detective of the East.


**Notes:** So... This is actually the second time I'm publishing something in English, seeing as it isn't really my first language... So, it might have some grammar problems that I didn't noticed, I'm sorry (I do have someone to read it before publishing, but just in the original language, not in English).

So, the story. I wrote it at school really quickly, so it might not be the _best_ , but I kinda liked the final results. Sure, I would love to hear what to do better if anyone think that something is wrong or weak or if you just want to ask something, don't know. I think that what I'm trying to say is, I can bear critics, and I would be glad to receive some honest opinions.

Now, maybe Kaito is a little... OOC? But, I don't know, I was thinking more about the "Magic Kaito 1412" Kaito, who was the first one I got to know, so...

Oh yeah, I use the word _baaro_ at some point; if you watched it in English, or just didn't pay attention, or even don't remember, that's Shinichi's/Conan's way of calling someone an idiot. I think that it's the abbreviation of _bakarayou_? Anyway.

 **Extra:** I also published it at AO3 with the same username (and story name).

 **Warnings I forgot:** strange English; might have some OOCs; not much of a plot; shonen-ai; really quiet Ran.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or any of its characters; Aoyama Gosho does. I'm just the author of this story.

* * *

Kaito opened the door to the roof with a pout; his tantei-kun had his body back since a week ago, and all the antidote's side effects were already over – he made sure of it before sending a heist note –, then _why_?

He got the night's emerald on his pocket mechanically, still sulking when he closed the door behind him with a sigh. Would Shinichi abandon him? Would he ever go to another of his heists? Would he pretend they were _nothing_? Not rivals, not partners, not friends, not whatever they were – nothing?

Kaito frowned at his thoughts; what _were_ they, anyhow? They weren't rivals since long ago, and he had thought they were friends for some time, but what now? He knew that Edogawa Conan, his favorite critic, was actually Kudou Shinichi, the Detective of the East and the Modern Holmes; and Shinichi knew his motives, about Pandora, Snake (who _he_ caught for Kaito), and his father.

Confidants? Comrades?

With another sigh, Kaito looked up while bringing the jewel for the light, just to paralyse shocked. His breath got caught on his throat, and the smile that showed in his face was a damn to God _smile_ , honest and true. And maybe it was the lack of oxygen's fault, but his heart was beating harder.

– _Tantei-kun_. – he gasped when he managed to breathe again. _He was there._

Shinichi tilted his head and grinned his "I got you" grin, his blue eyes shining with dare.

– KID. – greeted Shinichi amused. – You're late. I thought you were always on time?

Kaito laughed – he was so relieved right now that he might have lost his poker face. With a short glance to the jewel (still green, not Pandora), Kaito made it disappear with a flourish of his hand.

– I think you are confused, tantei-kun. The punctual clock is Hakuba, the prick, not me. – answered Kaito entertained. – I'm a magician. I only go away when there's no one else asking me for magic anymore.

– Tricks. – provoked Shinichi. – When there's no one else asking you for tricks.

– Tantei-kun! – gaped Kaito dramatically. – Don't call my magic a _trick_. I'll get hurt!

Shinichi chuckled.

– Anyway, I thought that was as soon as you arrived. No one at the taskforce asks you for more tricks. – Shinichi went on as if Kaito hadn't said a thing.

– Oh, really? – asked Kaito back with a smirk. – I could swear that Keibu-san pleaded for magic. Have you ever heard him? He keeps asking me to come back, wait, _don't go_. _Bis, bis_ , he says. I can't let him down, can I?

Shinichi laughed, and Kaito snickered. The sound of his laugh was amazing – endearing and sexy –, and Kaito was mesmerized; he wanted to hear more of it, he _needed_ to hear more of it.

He tilted his head to admire him better before catching on his thoughts. _"Endearing and sexy". Shinichi._ Oh, crap – Kaito was _in love_ with Shinichi.

– Stupid thief. – murmured Shinichi, and it may have been his desires speaking up, but there seemed to be a soft undertone to his words. Something warm. – Well, don't you have to run?

– Do I? – asked Kaito without really thinking, his feet leading him closer to Shinichi. – But I have everything that I want right here. – he continued with a soft and sweet inflection, feeling Shinichis's breath on his face.

– Everything? – repeated Shinichi in a questioning way, and he seemed to be leaning against him ever so slightly.

Kaito smiled and came closer to his face.

– Well, not Pandora, no. But everything else... – murmured Kaito warmly. – You're here, after all.

Kaito felt when Shinichi stopped breathing, and his smile grew into a grin before closing his lips against Shinichi's. Shinichi shuddered and breathed out between the kiss, and Kaito was happy to know he wasn't the only one who was nervous. But he was _way_ happier when Shinichi started to kiss him back.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, new, careful. Trembling hands closed around white-clads shoulders pulling the thief closer, and a gloved hand tilted the detective's head to ease the kiss, the other hand pulling him by his waist.

It was amazing, perfect, and all that, but there was a problem. A loud and coming closer problem.

Kaito let the detective go with reluctance, and had to will himself to back away. His monocle had been dislodged, and so had his top hat, so Kaito put them back to their place with warm face and faltering breath. Shinichi had kissed him back! He wanted to skip around, bot not now.

The steps were closer and louder, and Kaito threw a last smile to his detective before backing away to the edge of the roof and putting his KID-smirk back on place.

– KID! – roared Nakamori-keibu throwing the door open. – Now I got you!

– Keibu-san, don't you ever get tired of saying that? – answered Kaito in a calm and teasing way. – Well, it's a pleasure to have you here with us. Congratulations on realizing that you were chasing a dummy, but, unfortunately, I have to take my leave now. – he announced opening his arms. – Don't worry, you'll see me again soon enough. And don't forget the dress: you look stunning.

Nakamori-keibu started to roar with his colourful vocabulary, but Kaito shut him off in order to get a last look on Shinichi's face as he fell backwards.

Usually, flying cleaned his mind. This time, however, it only made his imagination worse. The amused, sweet and embarrassed face of Shinichi wouldn't go away, nor did the numb feel on his lips, which still tasted of coffee and mint. It was bitter and fresh, and Kaito found that he loved it.

* * *

Kaito had planned on waiting a couple of days before looking out for Shinichi again, but, as always happened whenever his favorite critic was involved, the plan didn't work out. That way, the next afternoon, as his classes were ending, Kaito used all the short cuts he knew of to get to Beika and Teitan High before Shinichi was out of school.

That's how he ended with shaking hands of nervousness when the classes were over. With quick eyes, Kaito found Shinichi at the end of the students' wave, accompanied of, thankfully, only Mouri Ran.

When the both of them got close (Kaito didn't know where the Suzuki heir went, but he was glad for it), he pulled away from the wall with a grin and frying nerves. He could see confusion on the girl's eyes, but what mattered to him were the suspicious and curious eyes of Shinichi.

Kaito took the pause they made as an opportunity, and threw his arms up with the single thing of his plans that survived.

Colourful lights flew around him – fireflies that came on water bottles, that lighted up and flew free. After the first wave of surprise, his doves flew up dropping red, white and blue roses' petals above their heads.

Shinichi sighed and shook his head with affection.

– Nice tricks for a night artist. – teased Shinichi with a grin and features that told him he had been recognized.

– Woah! No, no, not a night artist, I'm a magician extraordinary! – corrected Kaito pouting before continuing with the chance. – One day, the name of Kuroba Kaito will be known worldwide, bigger than even my father's name!

Kaito could read Shinichi's lips as he mouthed his name, and smiled happily when he used his first name to answer him.

– Sure, people have to dream big, right _Kaito_? – it was a familiar banter, but it worked as flirting to Kaito. Nothing on their relationship worked as usual, so why should it be any different?

– Shinichi? – called Ran confused. – Who's this?

Shinichi looked at him curiously, blinking as one of his doves (who were staring at him from tree's branches and lampposts), looking absolutely endearing.

That would be his reasoning later when, alone on their date, Shinichi asked him about the kiss he stole him right then.

– I'm Shinichi's boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito at your service! – greeted Kaito with a grin at Ran after pulling away from their light kiss. – You must be Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you, Shin-chan is always talking about you. – he added, making a yellow rose pop out of nowhere and offering it to her. – Now, if you would excuse us, I need to steal my boyfriend to a date.

Dazed, Ran nodded, holding the rose next to her body. Kaito grinned at her, clapped his hands making his doves fly to get the petals, and started to lead Shinichi down the street by the hand.

* * *

Some time later, Shinichi finally snapped out of it and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

– So, we're dating? – he asked clearly having fun.

– Unless you don't want to? – answered Kaito, but it came out as a question.

Shinichi made him stop and turn to look at him in the eyes. Kaito looked honest and nervous, his eyes (which were the perfect mix of purple and blue) were defenceless, and his smile hesitant. He was beautiful and endearing. This was Kaitou KID, the stupid thief who stole his heart, and he was asking _him_ if they could be lovers?

– It's obvious I want to be your boyfriend, _baaro_. – answered Shinichi laughing (not giggling, he doesn't _giggle_ ).

Kaito's entire face lightened up with his happiness, from his smile to his eyes, and soo Shinichi was on Kaito's arms, who held him strongly, even if trembling a little, breathing deeply against his ear.

– Thank you, tantei-kun. – Kaito breathed out with a heavy voice. – You don't know how scared I was when I realized that I had fell for you.

Shinichi smiled amused and raised his hand to pet Kaito's wild hair as if he were a kitten. Kaito was acting so cute that he couldn't control himself.

And, damn it if he didn't love that idiot. He knew exactly how it was to fear not having his feelings answered. Since the antidote, he had been dreaming about KID and encounters under the moonlight. He tried to deny, but after his "talk" with Ran (when he spent some time in bed nursing his swollen face and trying not to aggravate his ribs) he had been forced to think about it and realized that there was no escaping.

He had it bad for KID, with his wits and quick thinking, his tricks and pranks, his vulnerability and the talks on rooftops of buildings full of cops; and he had the feeling that he would fall hard for Kaito all over again.

Because of it, he knew how it was to be afraid. Until last night, he had no hopes. But then Kaito kissed him, and Shinichi thought that it was a dream, but here he was, embraced by his love and wasting the time that shoud be used on a date.

He chuckled and pulled off to be able to murmur against Kaito's ear the only thing he knew for sure.

– You'll be the death of me.


End file.
